Hallibel's Army
Hallibel's Army is the unofficial name for the Arrancar army that is a part of the Tetra Alliance. Created by Tier Hallibel and Coyote Starrk, it functions much like Sosuke Aizen 's army used to, although it's considerably larger in size. It is one of the biggest powerhouses in the war against the Kyuushoku . History Creation The army was officially created around three years after Aizen's defeat, although it's formation had begun some months prior. Tired of seeing so many Hollow die in the eternal struggle for power, Hallibel took it upon herself to attempt to unite all of Hueco Mundo with her own hands. She began by enlisting the help of Starrk, as well as her three fraccion; Emilou Apacci , Franceska Mila-Rose , and Cyan Sun-Sung . Together, they managed to gather quite the following, although few of their comrades were particularly powerful. This made the group somewhat easy pickings, which became more and more of a problem as time went on. After losing one-too-many of their people to stronger Hollow, Hallibel decided enough was enough. She looked for ways to strengthen the group, and ended up taking a more in-depth look at the process of becoming an Arrancar. She and Starrk raided Aizen's old notes (which were still in Las Noches), and after months of research, she theorized it would be possible to create an Arrancar that was on the same power-tier as her or Starrk without the Hogyoku . After developing and testing several techniques, they finally managed to create the first powerful "natural" Arrancar. Several more followed, and eventually there was not a single, regular Hollow in the group. The process used to transition the Hollow from one phase to another was fairly simple in concept, and simply required channeling reiatsu into the other soul to accelerate the process. This essentially mimicked the act of consuming other souls to grow stronger, although this technique allowed more and purer power to be absorbed. While the group's numbers grew by the day, there were still some key figures missing. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and Nelliel Tu Odverschank had yet to join, which was necessary if all of Hueco Mundo was to be united under one flag. The latter didn't need much convincing to help Hallibel in her quest, but Grimmjow was more than unwilling. He was more concerned with becoming the King of Hueco Mundo instead of helping someone else unite the land, and this mindset did not change no matter how many times Starrk or Hallibel tried to reason with him. In the end, it was Nel who recruited him by starting a fight and ending it within two minutes. She made it painfully obvious to him that the only way he would become King was if he killed the three powerhouses in the group. So Grimmjow joined, intending to kill Starrk, Hallibel, and Nel, and then take over. His intentions weren't kept secret at all, which put several of the weaker members on edge. Formation Grimmjow never acted on his initial plan. Hallibel was a far better leader than Aizen ever had been, giving the troops the freedom to do as they wished. She collaborated with the four former Espada on various aspects of the organization as opposed to doing whatever she felt best, giving everyone--even Grimmjow--a sense of importance. They had as much impact on the future of the army as Hallibel did. This more democratic approach helped to earn the group several more members, and slowly but surely, her dream of seeing Hueco Mundo united was slowly becoming a reality. Soon after, it was decided that the army needed to be made official. The Espada system was brought back, but several changes had been made to it. No longer were they just elite warriors, but co-rulers as well. They all had their fair say in what went on in Hueco Mundo, and would meet regularly in order to determine the future of their world. Hallibel was a strong believer in democracy, and employed it wherever possible in an attempt to make all the hollow feel as if they had an impact on the way things were run. She also divided Hueco Mundo into ten "regions," and she and the Espada were each given one to watch over. The Arrancar Program was also put into effect. Regular Hollow rarely conformed to the system, as they had little in the ways of reasoning, and so it was decided that they needed to be "upgraded" to higher beings. This turned out to be far easier than Hallibel initially thought, given that everyone seemd to want to become more powerful. Training programs were set up in Las Noches, and after the Hollow reached a certain stage, they were turned into Arrancar. The system flowed fairly smoothly, and Hueco Mundo began to resemble a nation from the World of the Living more than anything. While there were always those problem souls, they didn't stand much of a chance against the system that had been errected. Thus, Hueco Mundo entered what would be called the "Golden Age," which would last until the Soul War began to affect them. Organization Structure Overview The army is divided into ten equal groups that are spread across the ten regions of Hueco Mundo, and are named in accordance with which region they are in. The groups are under the command of the Espada in charge of that region, with said Espada's fraccion acting as the second-in-command(s). The twenty most-powerful Arrancar in each area are given a number from 10 to 30, and are put in charge of a battalion of sorts. Each battalion is comprised of roughly 150 soldiers, which are further divided into teams. Teams have up to 15 Arrancar each, and are fairly well-balanced in terms of the members' skillsets. A typical team will have five offense-oriented members, four defense-oriented members, three healers, and three miscelleanous members with various specialized abilities (technology oriented, stealth oriented, etc.). Newly-formed teams are prone to being changed often, but after a few months, it's rare for there to be a switch in members. Transfers are exceedingly rare, and the only time a new teammate is introduced is in the event that an old one has died or retired. The Queen The Queen is the highest-ranking officer in the army, and the Espada all report directly to her. She has supreme jurisdiction over not only her region of Hueco Mundo, but the other regions as well. She has the final say in everything, and could vetoe any motion made by the Espada. Espada The Espada are the nine physical and political powerhouses in Hueco Mundo, and report directly to the Queen. Each Espada oversees one tenth of the land, and can rule their designated area however they see fit. They also command that region's army, and often get very involved with the soldiers. All soldiers, regardless of which region they belong to, must follow the orders of any Espada provided that they do not contradict the orders given to them by their home region's Espada. Like in Aizen's army, there are nine Espada which are ordered from zero to nine. Unlike Aizen's army, these numbers have nothing to do with the Arrancar's strength, but rather when they joined the ranks of the Espada (zero is the oldest; nine is the youngest). The number also denotes which region they control. A tattoo depicting the Espada's number can be found somewhere on their body, although it's not always made visible. Fraccion The Fraccion serve the Espada and Queen directly. While most are more powerful than the average Arrancar, a handful are actually weaker than the numeros in the main body of the army. Their purpose varies from person to person, ranging from companion to bodyguard to an underling who's forced to do all the menial chores that the Espada doesn't want to. However, it should be noted that with the reform of the Hollow government, most Fraccion tend to be advisors and companions to the Espada; few of them are treated poorly, and those that are have the power to lodge complaints and potentially transfer out of their current position. The Espada can pick new Fraccion at any point, and they can demote them back to their previous position as well, if need be. In terms of the chain of command, Fraccion are the third-highest in rank, and can order around those in the main body of the army. Battalion Leaders There are a total of 200 Battalion Leaders in Hueco Mundo, each of which possesses a number from 10 through 30. There are twenty leaders per region; one for every battalion. They are the strongest Arrancar after the Espada, and posses a fair amount of political and physical power. They have jurisdiction over about one hundred and fifty soldiers, and work closely with each other and their region's Espada in order to train their people as best as possible. They report either to the Espada of the region or their fraccion. Battalions and Teams Batallions consist of the regular Arrancar, and each has approximately one hundred and fifty soldiers. These soldiers are further divided into teams of fifteen that typically involve five "attackers," four "defenders," three "healers," and three "miscellaneous" Arrancar with varying specialties. The teams are intended to be very well-rounded so as to be efficient as possible in the face of a battle. Specialized Teams Specialzed teams can be smaller or larger than the regular team, and typically have only one purpose. They are not a part of the fighting force, instead taking on the more behind-the-scenes tasks like construction, research, development of weapons and technology, and so on. Recruitment, Transfers, and Retirement Recruitment Arrancar can sign up to participate in the training programs held in Las Noches, where they will be trained by former battalion leaders. Regular Hollow are not allowed to join, and must first go through the Arrancar Program before being accepted. The training programs can take a potential soldier anywhere from one to ten years to complete, depending on their competency. They also have the option to drop out at any point should they feel being a soldier is not for them. After graduating from the program, they will be able to chose which region they would like to work in. From there, they will be placed in a team, which is where they are likely to stay for the rest of their time in the army. Transfers Transfers are almost unheard of, and usually only occur in the first six months following a new recruit being placed in a team. This is because teammates are expected to form powerful bonds with one another, which is supposed to improve their overall performance. Transferring from one team to another, or to another region entirely, is also a fairly lengthy and ardurous process filled with paperwork. Retirement Soldiers must serve for a minimum of fifteen years before they can retire. The only exception to this is if they are wounded in action or deemed unfit for duty for any other reason, in which case they are honorably discharged. The retirement process is a fairly simple one, as all one needs to do is fill out and submit a small number of forms to their commanding officer, who will pass it on to their respective Espada. Uniform A much stronger emphasis has been placed on decency and practicality in clothing in the past few years, and a dress code was created in order to enforce this. *Uniforms must be worn at all times when on-duty. *Uniforms are to be washed and repaired regularly. *Zanpakuto, other weapons, and a radio must be on a soldier's person at all times. *Clothing is to be white and black only; coloured sashes or acessories are permitted. *Acessories of any kind are to be modest, low-key, and cannot hinder combat capabilities in any way. *The torso, breasts, buttocks, and thighs are to be covered at all times. Shirts may be taken off during training or combat if they are hindering one's ability to fight. Category:Clockwork-hound Category:Organization